MIRACLES IN DECEMBER (EXO)
by PARK BYUN
Summary: TAORIS - SULAY - KAIDO - HANHUN - CHENMIN - CHANBAEK - Semoga suka. SULAY UPDATE. /maaf, gak pandai buat summary/
1. Prolog

Judul : MIRACLES IN DECEMBER -PROLOG-

Author : Park Hyunnie

MC : EXO -_all member_-

SC : beberapa dari Super Junior, SHINee, SNSD, B.A.P & MBLAQ

Rating : K+

Genre : Fluff, Angst-_mungkin_-, Romance, Friendship, Family

Length : ONESHOOT

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku-_maklum baru belajar buat fanfic_-

Note's : Maaf jika terlalu banyak judul ff yg kayak ini. Disini Kris adalah Suho adalah Kai adalah Luhan adalah Chen adalah Chanyeol. Dan Tao adalah Lay adalah Dio adalah Sehun adalah Xiumin adalah Baekhyun. BOYS X BOYS. Ini ada 7 cerita. 6 cerita dari setiap shipper dan 1 cerita gabungan dari ke-6 cerita. Semua cerita ini oneshoot. Jika banyak yang mereview makan akan saya lanjutakan ke-7 ceritanya.

**HAPPY READING !**

-PROLOG-**Miracles in December**-

Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat semuanya terlambat ? Menyesalinya ? Tak memperdulikannya ? Mengakhirinya dengan jalan paling mudah-_bunuh diri_- ? atau _no problem_, _everything is just destiny that we can't chance_.

Mengapa hanya kau yang sanggup membuatku menangis saat _tuts_ Grand Piano putih itu ditekan ? Saat lagu itu dinyanyikan ? Saat River Flow in You, Kiss The Rain, Love Song, My Love dan lainnya terdengar menggema di seluruh aula pertunjukan ini.

Inikah sebuah ikatan perasaan itu ? Perasaan yang Tuhan kasih ? Tapi, ... ini semua tidak benar! Mengapa kita harus menghianati Anugerah Tuhan. Kita semua sama, satu jenis. Apa karena itu kita memiliki takdir yang sama ? Sama-sama saling mencintai, melakukan tindakan yang sama, menghalalkan segala cara, musuh yang sama-_orang tua_-. _Ciih _! Hanya diri kita sendiri, dan waktu yang berbeda.

_Apakah semua pertemuan yang kita alami harus berakhir dengan luka di hatiku ?_

-PROLOG-**Ice Prince**-

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, _ge_" Dia mencoba menyairkan suasana diantara kami. Setelah aku melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tak _lazim_, menyelamatkan dia dari serempetan mobil di halte bus, jangan tanya bagaimana bisa dia selalu saja mementingkan ponsel daripada nyawa-nya sendiri.

"Hhmmm.." jawabku dan tetap memandang langit yang... gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang.

"Mengapa kau sangat, sangat, sangat, dingin? Bukankah sekarang belum turun salju." Dia sedikit berpikir. "Apa kau tak mengerti bahasa Mandarin? Ashh! _Sorry_.. eumpp!" Katanya, tiba-tiba langsung ku kecup bibir menggoda itu dan dia pergi meninggalkan ku di halte bus itu sendirian, berkata "_I'm sorry, thank you." _Hahaha.. sungguh lucu dia meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas tindakan ku? Ada apa denganmu Kris? Kau baru mengenal Tao dua minggu yang lalu, Kris. Hanya kenangan itu yang paling ku ingat dari banyaknya kenangan yang kita buat berdua dan benar Tao meninggalkan ku sendirian hingga waktu yang tak ku tahu.

_Pertemuan yang tak menyenangkan harus berakhir dengan luka di hatiku ?_

-PROLOG-**Call You Mine** -

_"Hei anak beasiswa!"_

_"Hei anak miskin!"_

_ "Hei anak aneh!"_

_"Hei orang China yang idiot!"_

_"YA! Kau Zhang Yixing!"_

Hanya kalimat-kalimat itu yang terus terulang di pikiranku. "Apakah kau sakit hati mengingat panggilan burukku untuk mu, sampai-sampai kau ingin pindah, sehingga kau tak mau masuk seoklah lagi?.. Rasanya aku mau mengulang waktu dimana kita bertemu dulu. Aku baru menyadari ada yang aneh ketika kau tak masuk sekolah 1 minggu. Jadi cepatlah masuk sekolah! _AARRRGGHH!_" Kataku pada diriku sendiri di meja makan.

"Apa kau mau aku tidak makan malam?! _Hhah_? Apa kau memikirkan anak China yang kau _bully_ di sekolah itu? _Ishh_! _Jinjja_! Kau disapa Suho tapi lebih mirip iblis." Tiba-tiba Siwon-_hyung_ sudah di samping mejaku.

"MWO! _Hyung_! Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanyaku spontan sekaligus kaget. Apa dia mendengar semuanya?

"Sudahlah! Aku akan makan di luar saja malam ini."

_Apakah pertemuan yang tak direncanakan harus berakhir dengan luka di hatiku ?_

-PROLOG-**My Partner**-

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"_Hhaah_? _Ne_...? Jongin-_ssi_."

"_Hehehe_.. jangan sapa aku dengan akhiran –_ssi_ kitakan teman sekolah, cukup panggil Kai, Dio"

"_Ne_. Lama tidak bertemu Jong-maksudku Kai."

"Iya, bagaimana acara lomba menyanyi itu? Aku dengar kau menang. Wah.. _chukkhae_."

"Kai_-ssi_, Dio-_ya_ 15 menit lagi giliran kalian yang tampil." Kata Taeyeon-_nuna_, kakak perempuannya Dio. Dan di sampingnya Yuri-_nuna_.

"MWO?!" jawabku dan Dio bersamaan dan sangat keras, sehingga...

"YA! Ada apa dengan kalian? Kau Kai sopan pada Taeyeon-_eonnie_." Omel Yuri-_nuna_, dan sialnya _nuna_ cerewet ini adalah kakak perempuanku.

"YA! Kyungsoo kau mau buat _nuna_-mu ini mati konyol, huhh? Mian Yuri-_ssi_"

"Ahh, _Ani_."

_CHU~_

Dia menciumku, tepat di bibirku. Meskipun hanya menempelkannya dan sangat singkat itu dapat membuatku...

"YA! _Kkamjong_!" teriak _nuna_-ku.

"Kai-_ssi_! Dia pingsan?" suara khawatir Taeyeon-_nuna_.

"Kai? _Gwenchanayo_?" ternyata dia khawatir juga terhadapku.

Setelah kejadian itu, 3 hari berlalu dan Dio sama sekali tidak menjengukku, itu membuatku semakin sakit. Sakit parah yang hanya satu obatnya. Ya, hanya dia yang bisa mengobati sakit parah ku.

_Pertemuan yang manis harus berakhir dengan luka di hatiku ?_

-PROLOG-**Miss You Night**-

Andai aku dapat mengulang waktu yang di berikan Tuhan untukku dan untukmu juga. Aku selalu ingat malam dimana kita pertama bertemu. Malam dimana kita bertemu untuk kedua kali tanpa sengaja. Malam dimana kita bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya yang membuatku memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan.

_"Annyeonghaseyo.."_

_"Ah, ne. Annyeonghaseyo. Sehun, Oh Sehun imnida"_

_"Hhmm.. Xi Luhan imnida. Bangapseumnida"_

Perkenalan singkat yang selalu ku ingat. Kamu selalu berkata tidak baik minum _Cappucino_ dan kamu membelikanku _Bubble Tea_. _Bubble Tea _pertama pemberianmu. Duduk di taman pada malam yang cerah dengan beribu-ribu bintang. Bercanda, saling bercerita tentang kejadian di sekolahmu atau di kantorku. Selalu seperti itu, hingga sebulan sudah kita berteman dan setiap malam kita selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu. Saat semakin dekat denganmu maka sesuatu yang di sebut jantung ini akan berdetak lebih kencang. Dan aku segera tau bahwa itu yang dinamakan '_jatuh cinta_'. Tapi, tak ada lagi malam dimana kita membeli _bubble tea_, duduk di taman, melihat bintang, bercanda, tertawa. Tak ada lagi semuanya, sekarang hanya tinggal yang namanya kenangan. Oh.. kemanakah kau Oh Sehun?

_Apakah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja harus berakhir dengan luka di hatiku ?_

-PROLOG-**Wish You Here**-

Rasa sakit ini akan lebih parah jika kau tak ada di sampingku. Aku sudah berusaha mencarimu. Ke perpustakaan yang biasa kita kunjungi. Ke Panti Asuhan yang biasa kita kunjungi, gereja, _Lotte Mall_, toko swalayan, toko bunga, toko kue, bahwa semua tempat yang ada di kota ini yang pernah kita kunjungi ku mencari. Tetapi, _nihil_.

"Kau dimana Minseok-ya.." tanya ku pada diriku sendiri. "Aku membutuhkanmu, untuk menyembuhkan luka ini. Dan aku juga akan menyembuhkan luka di hatimu juga." Aku sudah tak sanggup mememdam cairan bening ini, aku sudah tak peduli aku sedang berada dimana yang ku tahu air mata ini akan keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Jongdae-ya.. jangan terlalu memikirkannya aku dan _eonnie_-mu akan mencarinya lagi" kata Jonghyun-_hyung_.

"_Ne.._ kau lebih baik beristirahat sampai benar-benar sembuh" sambung istrinya yang ku panggil Jessica-_eonnie_.

_Apakah pertemuan yang ku sengaja ini harus berakhir dengan luka di hatiku ?_

-PROLOG-**Losing Your Memory**-

"Byunnie~ apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat aku?" tanyaku dengan penuh harap dia akan mencerikan kenangan kita yang indah.

"Tidak. Kau siapa? Dan mengapa memanggil namaku seperti itu? Bukankah aku tua beberapa bulan darimu, _huh_?" jawabanmu yang langsung mematahkan semangatku pagi itu.

"Tidak, _jweseonghamnida_. Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol _imnida._ Kau memang lebih tua dariku tapi, tinggi badanmu tidak. _Hehehe.. _:D " aku hanya berusaha tersenyum dengan tulus meski itu sakit.

Aku pikir kau benar-benar melupakanku. Kau tak ingat semuanya lagi setelah kau tak menjengukku di Rumah Sakit selama seminggu. Sebelumnya lagi kau pergi mengikuti acara lomba bernyanyi, tak berpamitan padaku. Kau pergi mengambil kelas khusus di luar negeri juga tak berpamitan. Dan hingga kau pergi ke luar negeri untuk menenangkan jiwamu setelah ku katakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.. Kau tak pernah berpamitan Baekhyun. Seandainya kau berpamitan maka kecelakaan itu tak mungkin dan pernah terjadi. Tuhan tolonglah aku dan _namja_ yang ku cintai ini.

_Apakah pertemuan yang menyenangkan itu harus berakhir dengan luka di hatiku ?_

-PROLOG-**Miracles in December**-

_Jadi, suka cerita yg mana ? saya akan update sesuai dengan urutannya yaa.. jadi maf gak bisa request. :(_

_Mian_ banyak _typo_ dan kata2 yg tidak penting, tidak baku atau apalah. _Mian_ kalo bahasa Inggris dan Korea-nya ada yg salah. _Mian_ karena saya author baru. Sambil belajar buat fanfic, dan saya juga anak baru yg tahu K-Pop karena EXO. Ini adalah fanfic tantang K-Pop yg kedua. Yg pertama entar di publikasikan deh. **Yg udah mau baca dan ****_review_**** gomawo. Bangapseumnida :)**


	2. Chapter 1 TAORIS

Judul : MIRACLES IN DECEMBER -TAORIS-Ice Prince-

Author : Park Hyunnie

MC : EXO Tao & Kris

SC : EXO Lay

Rating : K+

Genre : BRomance, Friendship, Family

Length : Dreeble

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku-_maklum baru belajar buat fanfic_-, _Juniel-Illa Illa_

**Note's** : Maaf yaa.. ini hanya dreeble :( . Maaf juga seminggu author ngilang, karena nenek author meninggal mendadak jadi terpaksa keluar kota tanpa bawa notebook. Jadi deh.. gak update-update. Untuk balasan review ada di bawah yaa.. Dan author itu **update setiap** **weekend (Jumat-Sabtu-Minggu).**

.

**HAPPY READING !**

**.**

-PROLOG-**Ice Prince**-

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, _ge_" Dia mencoba menyairkan suasana diantara kami. Setelah aku melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tak _lazim_, menyelamatkan dia dari serempetan mobil di halte bus, jangan tanya bagaimana bisa dia selalu saja mementingkan ponsel daripada nyawa-nya sendiri.

"Hhmmm.." jawabku dan tetap memandang langit yang... gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang.

"Mengapa kau sangat, sangat, sangat, dingin? Bukankah sekarang belum turun salju." Dia sedikit berpikir. "Apa kau tak mengerti bahasa Mandarin? Ashh! _Sorry_.. eumpp!" Katanya, tiba-tiba langsung ku kecup bibir menggoda itu dan dia pergi meninggalkan ku di halte bus itu sendirian, berkata "_I'm sorry, thank you." _Hahaha.. sungguh lucu dia meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas tindakan ku? Ada apa denganmu Kris? Kau baru mengenal Tao dua minggu yang lalu, Kris. Hanya kenangan itu yang paling ku ingat dari banyaknya kenangan yang kita buat berdua dan benar Tao meninggalkan ku sendirian hingga waktu yang tak ku tahu.

_Pertemuan yang tak menyenangkan harus berakhir dengan luka di hatiku ?_

_._

-**Miracles in December-Taoris-Ice Prince**-

**Kris pov.**

"Kemana perginya anak tinggi itu? _Isshh_.. _Jinjja_! Ini Kanada dan siapa yang fasih berbahasa Inggris? Oh.. jangan bilang dia meninggalkan ku sendiri." Rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan halus berbanding terbalik dengan fisiknya yang jauh dari kata 'anak baik-baik'. Mata yang memiliki garis hitam badan tegapnya dan tentu tatapan matanya yang tajam. Siapa sangka dia salah satu penggemar Gucci dan sangat manja.

"Aku pulang..—"

"YA! Dari mana saja kau?! Kau ini, kau sangka menunggu itu enak. Pergi tanpa bilang-bilang lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi? Inikan rumahku, kenapa harus melepor padamu?!"

"Benar juga ya…Tapi tetap saja gara-gara kau aku susah dan pasporku ditahan. Kalau kau pergi seenaknya, nanti kau malah kabur lagi dan tak mau bertanggung jawab"

"Oke-oke. _I'm sorry. Now I'm hungry. Kajja_! Kita keluar cari makan." Tawarku dengan menarik tanganmu.

"_Huhh_ ?" Tapi kau malah diam seakan tak mengerti atau kau masih marah ?

"Akukan sudah minta maaf, baiklah aku yang bayar semua keperluanmu sampai paspormu itu kembali" Aku bicara sembarangan karena perut ini tak bisa mentolerir lagi sinyal dari lambungku.

.

.

"Ayolah, aku ingin itu. Kau sudah janji, _ge_!" rengekanmu mengalahkan anak kecil yang minta dibelikan gulali. Tapi, kalau kau minta gulali mungkin aku ku belikan hingga perutmu itu sakit, sayangnya kau sedang minta..

"Ayolah, _Ge_.. itu Gucci edisi terbatas hanya ada 50 buah di dunia". "Aku tak bisa tidur bermalam-malam bila tak mendapatkannya.". "Kumohon _ge_." Dan akhirnya kau mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tak ku mengerti tapi kenapa sukses membuatku luluh dan sesat di dada bagian kiri ini. Sesuatu yang .. err.. mata yang menyipit dan dengan senyuman yang mengembang. _Aegyeo_ ? _Buing-buing_? Sial! Kenapa aku bisa luluh dengan tingkah yang sangat.. sangat.. _manis _?

Okee.. kali ini aku kalah. Dan aku Wu Yifan tak akan mengajak Panda sialan ini melewati toko Gucci. _Tunggu_.. Panda? Aku tadi menyebut Panda?Astaga! Aku kenapa?! Tidak. Itu pantas saja mata yang menyerupai Panda. Yang ku sebut? Kau bertanya siapa yang ku sebut Panda? Jelas namja yang tadi telah menguras dompetku Huang Zitao. Siapa lagi yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di mata selain Tao?

.

Apakah ini tahun sial bagi ku? Kenapa aku selalu dapat hal-hal yang merugikan. Awal tahun aku sudah pernah bertemu Tao secara tidak sengaja koper kami tertukar di Seoul, setelah itu aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Kami bertemu lagi saat akhir bulan November saat aku memutuskan untuk merayakan natal di Kanada dan lagi-lagi koper kami tertukar. Aku menuduh Tao mencuri koperku dan saat itu juga paspornya di tahan selama 1 minggu. Dia tidak bisa mengelak saat aku menuduhnya karena kurang lancar berbahasa Inggris. Dan selama 1 minggu dia terus memarahiku dan meminta eh, lebih tepatnya memaksaku untuk bertanggung jawab.

Dia selalu marah dengan berbahasa Mandarin dicampur Korea, agak susah juga ya.. Tao terlalu buruk melafalkan kata-kata dalam bahasa Korea.

.

.

Aku selalu ingat pada semua yang kau katakana.

_Hyung kau kemana saja?_

_Kau tau aku khawatir?_

_Gege kumohon belikan itu!_

_Jebal! Kau bilang aku buruk dalam bahasa Korea, kenapa kau terus-menerus bertanya dalam bahasa itu?_

_Gege! Jangan bicara dalam bahasa alien itu, gunakan Mandarin atau Korea!_

Tapi, aku selalu cuek dan tidak memperdulikanmu.

_Gege, kau kenapa selalu dingin?_

_Kau cuek pada semuanya ge?_

_Apa kau punya teman disini ge?_

_Tapi, aku tak pernah melihat kau bicara pada orang lain kecuali rekan bisnismu._

Aku selalu bersikap buruk padamu, selalu melupakanmu, menomor duakanmu. Tanpa ku sadari rasa ini muncul. Rasa yang orang sebut cinta. Aku tak tau pasti ini cinta pada pandangan pertama atau cinta yang terlahir dari rasa benci atau cinta yang—_Arrkkhhh!_ Tak taulah! Yang ku tau saat ini hanya aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

Saat terakhir kau akan pergi…

_"Gege, bisa antarkan aku ke bandara?"_

"Maaf Tao aku sedang ada rapat mendadak"

_"Hhmm.. baiklah" … "Ge, apa kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?"_

"Maksudmu?"

_"Ahh.. tidak. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu yaa, ge? Gomawo untuk segalanya. Maaf selama ini aku merepotkanmu, ge"_

"Hhmmm.. bye"

.

Penyesalan yang tak akan ku lupakan. Disaat aku memilih untuk berbaring di sofa kantorku dari pada mengantarkan mu ke bandara, tempat terakhir aku bertemu dengamu. Sebenarnya tidak juga kau lebih memilih tinggal di Kanada mengamatiku dari jauh. Dan kau pikir aku tak tahu? Kau selalu menjadi Tao yang bodoh yang kurang pekerjaan yang menjadi _stalker_ orang lain. Aku sengaja mendiamkanmu agar kau sadar bahwa kau selama ini memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku. Rasa yang aneh, mengganjal disini, jantung. Bukan dihati melainkan seperti obat yang membuat kecanduan ketika orang telah melihat senyuman yang _manis_ itu.

.

Setelah seminggu dia puas mengamatiku, kini apa giliranku yang terus saja mengikutinya. Aku sesalu tertawa sendiri saat dia kehilanganku dan mencariku padahal aku sedang melihatnya dan menertawakannya.

.

_"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu, ge"_ Dia mencoba menyairkan suasana diantara kami. Setelah aku melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tak _lazim_, caraku menyelamatkan dia dari serempetan mobil di halte bus, jangan tanya bagaimana bisa dia selalu saja mementingkan ponsel daripada nyawa-nya sendiri.

"Hhmmm.." jawabku dan tetap memandang langit yang... gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang.

_"Mengapa kau sangat, sangat, sangat, dingin? Bukankah sekarang belum turun salju." _

"Apa kau selalu mementingkan benda persegi panjang itu?" tanyaku dingin.

Dia sedikit berpikir. "Apa kau tak mengerti bahasa Mandarin? Ashh! _Sorry_.. eumpp!" Katanya, tiba-tiba langsung ku kecup bibir menggoda itu dan dia pergi meninggalkan ku di halte bus itu sendirian, berkata "_I'm sorry, thank you."_

Hahaha.. sungguh lucu dia meminta maaf dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas tindakan ku? Ada apa denganmu Kris? Kau baru mengenal Tao dua minggu yang lalu, Kris. Hanya kenangan itu yang paling ku ingat dari banyaknya kenangan yang kita buat berdua dan benar Tao meninggalkan ku sendirian hingga waktu yang tak ku tahu.

.

Dia tidak kembali. Aku sudah memastikan itu, aku melihatnya langsung dia naik pesawat tujuan Incheon. Kemana lagi dia akan pergi kalau bukan ke Korea? Beijing? Itu tak mungkin, keluarganya sedang berada di San Fransisco dan tak ada orang di rumahnya. Setidaknya dia bisa mengunjungi temannya di Seoul, _Zhang Yixing_.

.

_Pertemuan yang tak menyenangkan harus berakhir dengan luka di hatiku ?_

_._

**FIN**

**Maaf yaa.. kalo kurang memuaskan.. review anda sangat membantu saya untuk terus intropeksi diri :)**

**Gomawo sudah mampir, baca dan review :)**

**Balasan review :**

**Melody** : Makasi sudah suka. Ini Chap. 1-nya Taoris.

**coldgirl 2 **: Itu maksudnya, setiap cerita Miracles in December itu alurnya maju-mundur. Setiap ceritakan shippernya beda2 tapi jalan ceritanya lanjut terus dari Taoris sampai Chanbaek.  
Jadi kalo baca gak dari cerita Taoris gak ngerti nanti di cerita shipper yg lainnya. /ngerti gak?/  
Kalo masih gak ngerti nanti deh kalo sudah cerita di update. Ku jelasi lagi.

**Laibel** : Sulay nanti yaa.. sabar tunggu sampai giliran mereka.. :)

**Putry. KyusungKrishun **: Tunggu bagian mereka yaa.. Sehun kemana? Itu rahasia :)

**DwitaDwita** : Hahaha.. jleb gimana? Author agak susah buat bikin angst kalo Chanbaek :(

**Aswshn** : Ini Taoris sudah update. Maaf kalo kurang memuasakan.

**selvian. summer** : Wah.. pas banget 3 couple itu rada sedikit angst ..

**oktaviani. latifa** : ntar gak nyesek-nyesek amat lah..

**Princessyadongprivacy** : Sulay-nya nyusul yaa.. update-nya harus sesuai urutan biar bacanya nyambung.


	3. Chapter 2 SULAY

Judul : MIRACLES IN DECEMBER –SULAY-Call You Mine-

Author : Park Hyunnie

MC : EXO Lay & Suho

SC : SJ Siwon, EXO Tao & Kyungsoo.

Rating : K+

Genre : BRomance, Friendship, Family

Length : Dreeble

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku-_maklum baru belajar buat fanfic_-, _Juniel-Illa Illa_

**Note's** : Maaf yaa.. ini hanya dreeble :( . Karena ending sesungguhnya nanti di Chapter 7. Untuk balasan review ada di bawah yaa.. Dan author itu **update setiap** **weekend (Jumat-Sabtu-Minggu). Kecuali lagi saat mendesak dan tak memungkinkan untuk update.**

**Dan juga maaf kelamaan karena lagi banyak tugas :)**

.

**HAPPY READING !**

**.**

-PROLOG-**Call You Mine** -

_"Hei anak beasiswa!"_

_"Hei anak miskin!"_

_"Hei anak aneh!"_

_"Hei orang China yang idiot!"_

_"YA! Kau Zhang Yixing!"_

Hanya kalimat-kalimat itu yang terus terulang di pikiranku. "Apakah kau sakit hati mengingat panggilan burukku untuk mu, sampai-sampai kau ingin pindah, sehingga kau tak mau masuk seoklah lagi?.. Rasanya aku mau mengulang waktu dimana kita bertemu dulu. Aku baru menyadari ada yang aneh ketika kau tak masuk sekolah 1 minggu. Jadi cepatlah masuk sekolah! _AARRRGGHH!_" Kataku pada diriku sendiri di meja makan.

"Apa kau mau aku tidak makan malam?! _Hhah_? Apa kau memikirkan anak China yang kau _bully_ di sekolah itu? _Ishh_! _Jinjja_! Kau disapa Suho tapi lebih mirip iblis." Tiba-tiba Siwon-_hyung_ sudah di samping mejaku.

"MWO! _Hyung_! Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanyaku spontan sekaligus kaget. Apa dia mendengar semuanya?

"Sudahlah! Aku akan makan di luar saja malam ini."

_Apakah pertemuan yang tak direncanakan harus berakhir dengan luka di hatiku ?_

_._

-**Miracles in December-Sulay-Call You Mine**-

**Suho pov.**

Kau tau aku selalu bertanya apakah menjadi anak beasiswa itu enak? Maaf, aku selalu menghinamu. Memperlakukan mu sesuka ku. Sealalu membuatmu dalam masalah. Sejujurnya pertama dan kedua kali aku melakukan itu aku masih belum tau siapa dirimu, mengapa kau disini, dan juga alasan apa yang kau punya sehingga kau mau ku perlakukan begitu.

Aku tau kau sadar akan posisiku di sekolah ini dan juga posisimu di sekolah ini. Apakah ini caramu menghukumku atas semua tindakan yang ku lakukan padamu? Kau menghilang begitu cepat dan kembali saat aku tidak sekolah di sekolah itu.

.

_"Hei anak beasiswa!"_

Aku masih belum tau kau itu siapa?

_"Hei anak miskin!"_

Aku belum sadar posisimu di sekolah ini, selain anak beasiswa.

_"Hei anak aneh!"_

Aku tau semuanya dari _hyung_-ku, kau masih ada kaitannya dengan mantan tunangan _hyung_-ku. Tapi, kenapa aku terus mengganggumu? Entahlah.. ada rasa yang berbeda saat aku tak mengejekmu. Seperti sesak dan penuh di dadaku.

_"Hei orang China yang idiot!"_

Tapi, kenapa kau selalu pasrah dan menerima semua yang ku lakukan?

_"YA! Kau Zhang Yixing!"_

Dua minggu sudah kau sekolah disini dan ini pertama kalinya aku memanggil nama lengkapmu. Aku tau kau bingung, itu sangat jelas di wajahmu. Kau tau Yixing-ah, aku telah menjadi fans mu. Ku lakukan segala cara agar kau selalu bermasalah denganku. Tujuan lain _ingin selalu bertemu denganmu_.

.

"Kenapa kau selalu menurut saat ku perintah?"

"Eh? Maaf.."

"Kau tidak salah dengar Zhang Yixing"

"…" sepi, kesan pertama mengingat saat ini kita berada di Perpustakaan.

"Mianhe.. untuk semuanya. Perlakukanku selama ini padamu." Kataku tetap dengan pandangan terfokus pada buku.

"Ah,.. tidak apa-apa Suho-ssi…"

"Panggil nama asliku." Kau mengerutkan keningmu, "Aku lebih suka kau memanggil nama asliku."

"Baiklah, Joonmyeon-ssi, karena.." kau menggantungkan kalimatmu. "Karena.. kau kenal Zhang Liyin kan? Dia adalah kakak perempuanku. Dia meninggal saat menyelamatkanku dalam kecelakaan mobil…" Aku sudah mulai tak fokus pada buku bacaan yang awalnya sangat menarik ini. Dan Zhang Liyin? Diakan _noona_-ku, tunangan Siwon _huyng_. Yaa.. aku tau dia kecelakaan mobil tapi, yang tak ku tau adalah dia memiliki adik.

"Aku sangat senang bisa ke Korea dan melihat calon keluarga baruku. Tapi, hanya dari jauh, kalau dengan cara ini aku bisa dekat dengan mereka atau lebih tepatnya salah satu dari mereka, secara dekat aku akan melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga Keluarga Kim sudah sangat baik mau menyekolahkan ku sampai sarjana. Maaf, Joonmyeo-ssi aku harus pergi ke tempat kerjaku. Jaljjayo"

.

Itukah alasanmu? Apa kau tak tau aku sudah tau semuanya sejak dua minggu mengenalmu. Dan aku baru saja tau kau adalah adikkanya _noona_ yang begitu ku sayangi. Dan lebih parahnya lagi aku baru tau beberapa jam yang lalu kalau kau adalah tunanganku.

.

"Tuan Zhang menitipkan Yixing padamu Joomyeon! Dan kau lepas dia begitu saja!" suara appa menggema di ruang makan. "Kita akan mendapat karma karena ini. Keluarga Zhang terlalu banyak membantu untuk membangun perusahaan ini, bahkan bangkrut demi membantu memajukan perusahaan ini." Pecah sudah pertahanan appa sebagai seorang namja dengan menangis. "Appa tunangkan Liyin dengan _hyung_-mu sebagai balas budi, namun takdir memilih kalian berdua yang bersatu." Appa pergi begitu saja.

.

"Apakah kau sakit hati mengingat panggilan burukku untuk mu, sampai-sampai kau ingin pindah, sehingga kau tak mau masuk seoklah lagi?.. Rasanya aku mau mengulang waktu dimana kita bertemu dulu. Aku baru menyadari ada yang aneh ketika kau tak masuk sekolah 1 minggu. Jadi cepatlah masuk sekolah! _AARRRGGHH!_" Kataku pada diriku sendiri di meja makan.

"Apa kau mau aku tidak makan malam?! _Hhah_? Apa kau memikirkan anak China yang kau _bully_ di sekolah itu? _Ishh_! _Jinjja_! Kau disapa Suho tapi lebih mirip iblis." Tiba-tiba Siwon-_hyung_ sudah di samping mejaku.

"MWO! _Hyung_! Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanyaku spontan sekaligus kaget. Apa dia mendengar semuanya?

"Sudahlah! Aku akan makan di luar saja malam ini."

"Aku dengar semuanya Joonmyeon" HHAH? Apa kata _hyung_ bahwa aku harus menikah dengan sesama jenis? Appa juga! Bagaimana ini?!

.

Memang sangat sulit menemukanmu Lay. Lay? Ya, ya, ya, aku menyebutkanya Lay. Menurutku Yixing terlalu ke Mandarinan dan dia ada di Seoul. Kau berani sekali memberi alamat palsu pada teman-temanmu dan alamat yang berbeda pada sekolah.

.

Dua minggu aku menunggu kabarmu dan akhiranya orang suruhanku berhasil menemukanmu. Dan kau tinggal di rumah temanmu bersama seseorang yang datang dari Canada berkewarganegaraan China. Sungguh menakjubkan, begitu kah caramu menghindar setelah yang kulakukan di atap sekolah?

.

**Flashback.**

_"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun yang ku inginkan, asalkan tidak mengganggu mu lagi?"_

_"Ne."_

_"Baiklah… Jadilah namjachiguku." Wajah inconnect itu yang membuatku selalu mengingatmu. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu."_

_CHU~~_

_Tak dapat ku tahan sungguh ini secara reflex._

_"Itu membuatku ingin menciummu" sambungku lagi._

_"Mian, Joomyeon-ssi. Aku harus pergi. Jaljjayo." Kau lari?._

.** Flashbackend.**

Aku tak pernah melihatmu lagi setelah itu. Tapi, kini aku melihatmu tersenyum sangat lepas bersama kedua temanmu. Tetap saja aku tak suka saat temanmu dengan mata bulat dan lebar itu selalu menggelantungkan tangannya di lenganmu.

Tapi, aku lega kau tak meninggalkan Seoul dan tetap sekolah meski kau tak pernah lagi melihatku. Yang ku takutkan dari awal adalah bagaimana caraku mendapat restu kedua orang tua saat mereka tau aku penyuka sesama jenis. Sepertinya kini aku tak perlu khawatir, karena aku telah mendapatkannya sejak awal. Apakah aku tak bisa lagi memanggilmu sesukaku ?

_Apakah pertemuan yang tak direncanakan harus berakhir dengan luka di hatiku ?_

_._

**FIN**

**Maaf yaa.. kalo kurang memuaskan dan alurnya cepat.. review anda sangat membantu saya untuk terus intropeksi diri :)**

**Gomawo sudah mampir, baca dan review :)**

**Balasan review :**

**Laibel :** Ini sulay-nya..

princessyadongprivacy : Ini yangh Sulay, semoga suka dan gak ngecewain :)

jung yeojin : kita liat aja ntar, gak nyesek2 amat kok :)

: Sip, sip (y)

DwitaDwita : Heemm kasih tau gak yaa..? Tao gak mati kok.. liat endingnya di Chapter 7 aja yaa.. :)

rainrhainyrianarhianie : Hanhunnya di chap 4 .. tunggu yaa.. :)

mellody : Ini semuanya dreeble aja.. side story-nya after last chap yaa.. biar jelas. ini cuma dreeble2 EXO yang endingnya barengan di chapter 7. :)

coldgirl 2 : syukurlah sudah mudeng :)

Aswshn : Lihat aja ntar :)

ChenMinDongsaeng14 : Chenmis ntar chap 5. liat aja ntar, tunggu yaa.. :)

**Gomawo yang sudah review :)**


End file.
